


Ter nascido um homem

by carolss



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Houveram muitas vezes na vida de Beatrice em que ela quase desejou ter nascido um homem.





	Ter nascido um homem

Houveram muitas vezes na vida de Beatrice em que ela quase desejou ter nascido um homem.

Ser ouvida como uma igual sem antes ter que provar de novo e de novo sua inteligência e perspicácia parecia um luxo difícil de recusar.

A possibilidade de ir para uma universidade e usar a mente brilhante que deus deu pra ela pra mudar o mundo. E mesmo para ir para a guerra ao invés de apenas ver os homens partindo quando tudo que ela pode fazer é esperar pelas noticias do campo de batalha ao invés de estar lá lutando ao seu lado fazendo a história acontecer.

Mas se ela tivesse nascido um homem isso significaria tirar o direito de nascença de sua prima, e ela nunca poderia desejar isso.


End file.
